Genus and species: Rosa hybrida.
Variety denomination: TANrelcig.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant which was a spontaneous mutation of the variety TANkalcig (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,650) discovered by me in April, 1998 on a plant growing in a greenhouse at Uetersen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Uetersen, Germany, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The rose variety TANrelcig differs from its parent principally in the color of the flower. In TANrelcig the upper surface of the petal is a shiny red ranging from Red Group 46B to Red Group 46A, and in TANkalcig the upper surface is Red Group 47A. In TANrelcig the reverse sides of the petals are Red Group 47A whereas in TANkalcig the reverse sides are Red Group 53A.
The most similar rose variety to the candidate variety is its parent TANkalcig from which it differs as indicated above.